


My Tumblr Not Fics

by stilinskihalefamily



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Aliens, Aromantic Stiles Stilinski, Asexual Derek Hale, Doctor Who AU, F/M, Gen, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski sex, Not Fic, Not!Fic, Platonic Sex, Queerplatonic Relationships, Star Wars References, Stiles is the Doctor's companion, Trans Character, Trans Erica Reyes, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskihalefamily/pseuds/stilinskihalefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place dump the not fics I write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ace!Derek and Aro!Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek Chopped AU - So I’ve been watching a lot of Chopped recently (thanks netflix), and since this damn ship has taken over my life, I’ve somehow Stereked it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is angsty with kind of a happy ending.

ace!Derek and aro!Stiles where they have sex.

Like Derek asexual but he’s not repulsed by sex. He doesn’t particularly enjoy it either, though. But he has sex with Stiles because that’s the only time he gets him. When Stiles comes and then rolls over and falls asleep Derek can pretend they’re together. 

This goes on for a while but then Derek finds out Stiles has also been having sex with other people. He knows it shouldn’t upset, he knows, but he can’t help it since he’s in love Stiles. 

After Derek finds out about the others thing between him and Stiles become tense. Stiles tries to ignore it but one day he confronts Derek, Asks him what the deal is and Derek tells him, leaving out the being in love with him part, of course.

“Where not together, Derek. You know I’m aromantic.” Stiles tells him and Derek does know that. Which is why he hates that he’s upset, and he nods. “So why are you upset?” Stiles will ask, oblivious to how Derek feels.

Derek tries not to tell him. Instead tells him it’s nothing, that he’s being stupid, and then tries to initiate sex. But Stiles isn’t having it and continues to push for an answer until Derek is yelling, “Because I love you! And I don’t like hearing about how much you like Scott’s cock!”

And Stiles just stares at him because he doesn’t know what to say. And Derek stares back all red and hating himself, thinking Stiles won’t want anything to do with him. 

“I- I don’t feel the same way.” Stiles says, looking and feeling apologetic. “Probably never will.”

Derek knew that he would say that but it hurts more than he thought it would when it’s finally said out loud. And he nods saying it’s fine when really he’s breaking apart inside. 

The sex stops after that but they stay friends,close friends, because while they’ll never feel the exact same way about each other they both do love each other and want to be in each other’s lives.


	2. Trans!Erica

Okay, but what about Trans!Erica? 

Erica feeling uncomfortable in her body until she tries on a miniskirt for the first time. Going school with it on, nervous, until she sees all attention she’s getting. Good attention. 

Erica being scared no one’s going to love her because she’s a “boy”. And Boyd proving her wrong by loving her, everything about her. Her and Isaac becoming like brother and sister, protecting each other. Lydia and Allison taking her shopping, and teaching her how to put on makeup. 

Her and Stiles becoming friends and annoying the living Hell out of Derek. Cora and Malia taking her in and making her feel like a Hale, teaching her not to take anyone’s shit.


	3. Martinski alien detectives

I want a fic where weird shit is going on in Beacon Hills, like weirder than usual. And Stiles swears to God that he saw a UFO and he tells Lydia. She, of course, doesn’t believe him. Because yes, they’re dealt with some really weird stuff. But seriously, aliens? She and Stiles investigate anyway because that’s what they do. Eventually Mulder and Scully come in, because of course it really is aliens, and help them out. That’s all I want. Like no romance please. Maybe some Sterek and Marrish but I just want some fun Stydia friendship investigating aliens with the help of their older counterparts Mulder and Scully


	4. on the upside star wars!

Stiles heard a noise in the woods when he was 16, and found a strange man with a blue box. Stiles traveled with the man named the Doctor. He saw new worlds and old. And been to different periods of time. When he’s 18 there’s an unfortunate incident with some Weeping Angels. 

He ends up in New York in 1975 where he meets Derek Hale. Beautiful, surly, Derek Hale. And while he and Derek fall in love he also misses his mom and dad. Misses Scott and Lydia. On the upside he gets to watch the Star Wars hype first hand. Eventually him and his friends start being born. Which is freaky by the way, seeing yourself as a kid. He has to keep his distance but he does make sure his family and friends are happy. Also makes sure he’s there to meet the Doctor cause he wouldn’t give his life with Derek up for anything.


End file.
